Darling in the Franxx: Code 062
by AnimuFries
Summary: The time is high for the praise of the squad's including Zero Two's first Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur kill. Mission leaks starts rumors throughout the plantation, and the priests set forth a mission that would risk the lives of the children. Feelings and emotions are finally revealed but something extraordinary happens. What will become of the squad of the thirteenth plantation?
1. Chapter 1: Praise

_This is a fan-made novel and is not meant to go along with the story of "Darling in the Franxx". All characters belong to "A-1 Pictures" and "Trigger" and manga adaptationist Kentaro Yabuki. This is set after episode 6 of the anime. Feel free to look at my book Tokyo Ghoul: Amnesia. I am currently working on that book, so don't expect quick chapters for this. -AnimuFries_

 _Chapter 1_

"The world is set ablaze. Fire sweeps the nations and the deserts spread across like a anaconda. Beasts roam the earth like mice and humans cower in settlements with little to no protection. Today, i say to you, we, the settlement rise our fists in victory. We speak unto the people and we declare it today and forever more!" The crowd yelled in celebration and echoed out into the plantation. The announcer spoke firm in his words and brought his words through sound and confirmation. "The world beyond these walls is our enemy. The world here shall bring about prosperity, peace, nurture, and order; free from the deadly terrors of the Klaxosaurs!" We stood in the middle of the huge stadium in our annual speech of patriotism of the military government that visits every year. I, 016, or Hiro, have successfully mastered the Franxx with a mysterious girl Zero Two. I only met her a few weeks ago and i feel closely connected to her now that we defeated the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur. The Klaxosaurs have invaded for our power sources for they feed upon them. We have been invading and killing off swarms for generations. Goro, Zorome, Ichigo, Miku, Futoshi, Mitsuru, Kokoro, Ikuno, Zero Two, and i, the _parasites,_ each individually received medals of honor for successfully defeating the Klaxosaur. It was a moment of praise and happiness. As always, we are seen as children and nothing else. Government officials, civilians, professors, scientists, field commanders, and the high priests were all there. As time progressed, the crowd dispersed and we were sent into the operation room by Hachi and Nana, our field commanders for our squads. We all celebrated, jumping up and down like we were back at our orphanages. Zorome, as prideful as he always was, only looked high on himself. Mitsuru, heavily walked in front of the squad without saying a word. Ichigo, happily walked with me and stood at my right. Zero Two also stood with me and held my hand. The others were extremely proud of our accomplishment in Strelizia, Zero Two and i's FRANXX. These FRANXX were capable of doing special human capabilities of fighting with special weaponry provided by the government that supports the plantations. When Stamen and Pistil come together, the FRANXX become alive and becomes something the world has seen before.

As we approached the operation room, Hachi and Nana, both congratulated us with a round of applause for a successful mission. We all sat down in our usual seats and rooted. Nana walked up and pumped her chest out for a speech.

"You've all grown to be great _parasites_. The death of Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur has not touch plantation ground for a while now. I never thought each of you would successfully defeat one, nor did i think you were ready. I'm glad to say, you all are the best generation the plantation has had to offer and we so greatly encourage to continue your training and protect us furthermore. Thank you. Now, i strongly recommend a good meal and a good night's sleep for training that is strictly scheduled promptly at 0900." Nana picked up her papers and left the room. Hachi shook all of ours hands except Zero Two, who hated socializing with anyone besides me. She didn't care to shake his hand and ignored him. Hachi simply moved on to Zorome. Hachi then waved us out of the room into the cafeteria.

"Man i totally rekt some damage to they guy! I suggest ya'll train just like me!" Zorome boasts. Miku responds by chopping his head.

"Shut up Zorome for once! We don't need you boasting a speech here. We all did our fair share."

"Hey hey hey! I was the once controlling it when we clawed it's leg out!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Miku hugged Zorome roughing rubbing his hair with her fist.

"I'm so so happy my darling was able to survive! You truly are the one destined to be my partner!" Zero Two exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. We make a great team i guess." I said. Ichigo ran up to me and pummeled my arm.

"It's not the first time you saved our skins, but i think you two make a great team as well. But that doesn't mean you have to kill yourselves out there to save us! We all care about you Hiro you know!" Ichigo said with a pouty face.

As we all reached the lunch table and received our food, Zero Two as always sat on the boys side to sit with me. She sat on my lap happily spooning me syrup-covered steak.

"How do you eat like this Zero?" Goro asked.

"It's delicious. Including when it's with my darling. It doesn't taste as good then."

"Do you even mind that Hiro?" Futoshi asked.

"Um, i-it's okay. I don't mind at all." I nervously said.

"How annoying. Why can't you go to the girl's side?" Mitsuru said angrily.

"How about you go back to your own business with Ikuno,...failure." Zero Two said. Mitsuru stormed out the cafeteria, leaving his food behind. Kokoro chased after him.

"Mitsuru! Come back!" Kokoro followed behind him, leaving the cafeteria as well. What Zero Two said was rough after Mitsuru failed to pilot Sterlizia with Zero Two. Mitsuru was jealous of me for being able to pilot the strongest FRANXX in the company. Lately he has been sick since and have been taken medicine for it. He suffered greatly from that experience.

"Don't you think that was a bit too hostile?" Goro said. Zero Two ignored and continued to spoonful me with steak. After our dinner, we scheduled to go back into our dorms located in the greenhouse. Since Zero is now a member of our squad, she was located to sleep on the girl's side a week ago, but never slept in it. She always tried to sleep with me for some odd reason. I didn't mind but it was nice to have her on the team generally.

After we settled in our dorms, Ichigo asked me to meet her at the court yard where we usually play around in. I accepted. Ichigo was generally a quiet person at times. She's beautiful with her blue banged-cut hair and green eyes. She was average in her height for a female and showed much respect to being a pilot and Pistil. In the orphanage, i was able to name her from 015 to Ichigo using the syllables from the numbers. She was happy to receive an actual nickname instead of being called a number that day. Now, we are both pilots killing off the dangerous Klaxosaurs. I walked towards the courtyard with Ichigo and we both sat down at the steps.

"How was the battle? I heard you were knocked unconscious for a few moments when you were being smashed against the wall." Ichigo grabbed a stick and started drawing in the dirt. "I was worried...about you of course." Ichigo blushed.

"Oh, yeah. I had trouble linking, but i was able to reconnect at the last second. I'm happy i figured out how to fully connect and control Strelizia. I couldn't imagine how the battle could have turned out if i hadn't."

"Me either. But you are here and that is what matters. The hull of the transporter was heavily damaged, but none of the fuel was leaked so we didn't get any lecture." Ichigo and i laughed.

"If there was anyway i couldn't have killed that klaxosaur, i'm sure we would have been a goner. But, with the help of the rest of the squad we were able to succeed." Ichigo shook her head in disagreement.

"No. I believe Strelizia is strong for sure. We're no match for the speed and strength Strelizia brings out compared to our mech FRANXXs. I envy your team. I'm sure the others do as well. We feel useless, but we all later realize the purpose of our missions. We are family and we are to protect each other and protect the plantation." Ichigo slowly puts her hands on mine. Ichigo then looks behind me. Zero Two stands there with a smile.

"There you are darling! I've been looking all over for you!" Zero Two grabs my hand suddenly and lifts me up.

"I was in the middle of a conversation. I would advise you to let us finish." Ichigo demanded.

"Mrs. bossy once again. That's not what i _saw_ when i saw you two." Ichigo immediately blushes and turns away.

"Whatever. But i'm not done talking to him!"

"Whatever? I'm sure you have time to talk later." Zero Two runs with my hand and drags me towards the river. "See ya!" Zero Two waves back. Ichigo stands there and leaves the courtyard. After a short half mile, we reach the river and i'm out of breath.

"Why did you need me here Zero?" i asked. "The river especially." Zero slowly takes off her clothes and throwing them on my face until she's completely naked. I instinctively turn around blushing and held her warm clothes behind me. I found this greatly similar to the time we first met. I thought she was drowning, yet she was fishing with her bare teeth and swimming. Of course she was naked. The river was deep and steady. It was unnatural and moved when the plantation moved. The ground was artificial and unsettled from the earth. The whole plantation is a transportable dome.

"Let's swim!" She asked.

"Oh. Um, i'm in my uniform. I can-"

"Who cares? This is our river!" Zero puts her clothes on the ground from my hand and pulls me again into the water. The water was warm yet salty. The ground was rocky and the stream was slow. Zero laughed and i did as well. I noticed she was naked again and turned around again. Zero hugged me behind, pressing her boobs onto my back.

"My darling is blushing?" What a _pervert_."

"S-s-s-sorry! I can't help it." I proclaimed. Zero pulls me into the water again and we played for what seemed to be for a couple minutes.

"Thanks for calming me down back there." She said. The Klaxosaur blood within her fumed inside her during the fight when i was knocked out. She raged and desperately tried to recover us from being killed. I, luckily was able to recover from my klaxosaur infection and calm her. We defeated the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur soon afterwards.

"No problem. I'm glad to be your wings. I'm glad to be able to pilot a FRANXX again. And i'm grateful to be by your side once more." I said as i walk onto the shallow side of the river. Zero tackles me from behind and gets on top of me.

"I love you." She admitted. I immediately started to blush. I couldn't help but look at her. I was speechless. Before i could respond back, it started to rain. I quickly got up from under her and grabbed her clothes that were on the bankside of the river. And tucked them under me from the rain.

"Quick! Put on your clothes and let's go!" Zero puts on her clothes and runs to the dorms and so do i.

"Stupid Hiro."


	2. Chapter 2: Chains

_Chapter 2_

It was raining hard. We were left inside for the night. I took off my muddy shoes and laid in the bed. Zero Two followed me in. She was beautiful. Her pink hair was long and had no sign of fray. Her eyes were bright green which always stood out. Her red horns stook out to me, but i don't mind. I was never afraid of her for being "out of place". To think i was able to survive three runs with her. No one was able to ride a FRANXX with her more than three times and i succeeded. I felt joyous and relieved. I'm able to support my friends through and through. She is more of a miracle to my dreams than anything, right before i was to be departed into one of those pods.

"Now that you've ridden with me more than three times, i think i'll give you my consideration."

"What do you mean." I gave a puzzled look and she only smiled.

"Well. You've overcome of the klaxosaur blood and destroyed it somehow. I don't know myself, but i plan to sleep with you from now on. Be excited if you want to... _Darli-"_ Zero gets yanked by Goro, pulling her away from the room.

"This is the boys side if i recall Zero Two." Goro says

"Spoiled sport. That's no fun! Zero Two walks away with her hands behind her back looking as though she didn't care. "Goodnight Darling." After Zero Two walked away, Goro sat on the bed and stared out into the window.

"I'm happy you two are able to link now. Your infection has gone down as well. You made me worried today, and now you're improving. I congratulate you.

"Ah, thank you, yes. I don't think i'll be seeing it anytime soon either. If it does come back, all i have to do is...nevermind."

"You have secrets in mind?" Goro said with a smirk.

"No no no! I just think we are a good team. I didn't want to brag."

"It's whatever, besides we completed the mission. Now, let's get some sleep before we start nodding on the line up before practice."

"Yes."

Goro and i changed our clothes and got in bed. After awhile, i wasn't able to sleep. The excitement of actually being able to survive and kill that klaxosaur might be what's keeping me up. I couldn't keep Zero Two out of my mind. I feeling of accomplishment, the sense of friendship, maybe something more than that. I couldn't express how i feel into words. Ever since she kissed me, i've had this feeling whelming up inside me every time we walked the halls together or when she hugged me. I wanted to ask Nana and Hachi, but i feel it'll be embarrassing to ask for something childishly. _Maybe i can ask Goro when he wakes up. I can trust him to keep it a secret for sure. Zorome definitely cannot keep it and Ichigo gets mad whenever i mention her name for some reason._ What is this feeling?

The next morning we all huddle into the dressing room and change our clothes immediately for our 0900 practice (9:00 practice). After this is done, we all line up into the landing deck for FRANXX and wait for Nana to return from her meeting. We all paired up with our proper teammates except for me. Zero Two was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" Kokoro asked.

"Probably doesn't think she should practice since you know she's _almighty_ after that battle yesterday." Zorome said stepping out formation.

"Well we should just focus on getting ready for practice until she gets her. She just joined our squad so she doesn't know our practice times as of yet. I called for search teams to look for her." Hachi said, pulling up the rooster on his screen clipboard. "I suspect you will not be joining us today for the time being until she returns."

"May i at least spectate?" i asked.

"I recommend so, just in case she ever does."

"But she _was_ in the locker room, the last time i saw her." Miku said.

"She probably ran off like she usually does to do her own thing. It's nothing new." Ichigo inputted.

"Well since we are here, i have special news for you all. From the higher-ups, i've received word that we are required to train hard for a mission that would be harder than one Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur. I cannot tell the details as of yet, but i encourage you to work these few days before it begins."

"Nothing is hard for a guy like me. This is just small talk." Yorome implied.

Everyone gathered into the hangar and got into their specified FRANXX. They were at least each 300 feet tall and weighing 40 tons of pure metal and fuel.

" _Launch is to be scheduled 1200. Weather, clear. Fuel, 100 percent. Launch commence in five minutes."_ Nana spoke over the intercom. With everyone inside their FRANXX, they were launched and started practicing. I on the other hand started to practice in the miniature mech that i always used when i _wasn't_ able to pilot. All i can do is just prepare.

"Are you ok Ichigo? Our link is a little off." Goro asked.

"I'm fine. Focus on Zorome's team. He is reckless when it comes to mock fighting. I would be cautious of him." Ichigo struggled to focus. Her link was truly not the same. All she thought about was Hiro. She felt as though she was losing Hiro at each second. She envied Zero Two. She was also jealous. Ichigo wanted Zero Two to never have been here, but she felt guilty over all the times they had been saved. At this point, Ichigo was angered, which disrupted Goro's connection with her. Zorome's team FRANXX pummels their mech.

"Ichigo. We are losing! Pull yourself together!"

"I'm- I'm sorry! I...need a break." Ichigo struggled to breathe. The link disruption affected her mind and she started to lose consciousness.

"Ichigo!" Goro got off from his Stamen seat and grabbed Ichigo from falling over from her Pistil. "Ichigo! Are you ok? Speak!"

"Haha! Another win for the great and mighty Zorome?! How weak." Zorome boasted into the radio. Ichigo regains her vision and walks off from Goro's arms. She sets herself on the Pistil.

"Again." Ichigo yelled.

"Yes." Goro and Ichigo continued and their mech got up, and dashed towards Zorome's mech spearing them into a deserted rock. Goro them throws Zorome's mech into the air.

"What the heeeellll!? Miku cried out as they impacted the ground. "This is obsurd! Zorome! Kick it!"

"No shit!" Zorome and Goro continue to fight while Futoshi and Mitsuru fought as well. After a good ten minutes, Hachi pulls up on screen in everyone's mech.

"This is an important announcement. The priests demand that you protect the convoy that is to be set out at 1000 (10:00am). This is sudden but it's to be sent out for 15 miles southwest to Plantation 21.

"We are tired! We can't continue after this practice like this!" Futoshi exclaimed. "We need to refill on fuel anyways! We are down to 50% with no refills on board!"

"You'll have to refill using your mechs from the convoy. The convoy arrived early and we need FRANXX out there now. Klaxosaurs are already on the move to destroy it." Hachi explained. "I advise you stop your fighting to save your energy and head immediately there. Coordinates will be set in your HUD. Goodluck ladies and gentlemen. This will be a difficult mission you've ever had." Hachi turns off and all the FRANXX go towards the coordinates that were set as commanded.

"Fifteen miles?! This convoy better be fast for the distance we are going." Miku said.

"How about Stretizia? Will it be deployed for this mission? Zero Two is back isn't she?" Ichigo asked with guilt.

"No. Under command, the priests have ordered me to not deploy Strelitzia at any cost. They are truly unpleased with the performance the FRANXX squad have been taking lately and want you all to work on your own. This is no the time to cry for an adult. No more training wheels." Hachi said. "This won't be easy, but this pays everyone to focus on teamwork and focus. There are about one thousand klaxosaurs heading your way. Two hundred grunt-classes, six hundred elite classes, and others are currently being identified."

"We can't handle that many!" Zorome cried out.

"And i thought you were the greatest." Futoshi joked.

"Shut up. I'm pretty sure i'll do better than you all anyhow, so catch up with me!" Zorome boosts ahead of the squad.

"Hey! Save your fuel! We can't afford to waste anymore!" Goro commanded.

"Whatever."

"Hey! I see the convoy!" Konome said. The convoy was as large and shaped as a stadium. Inside was pure golden-yellow liquid fuel. The convoy was being pulled by A.I tug cars to pull it from the garage station located at the bottom of Plantation 13 (It is the setting of the anime.). I was viewing the scene from the balcony in my practice mech. _Where is Zero Two? She hasn't checked in since._ I thought. _But what are they doing? Weren't they practicing?_ I watch the four FRANXX drift across the plains towards a fuel canister convoy. _A mission without me? Why wasn't i notified about this?_ With this in mind i couldn't stand here and do nothing. I wanted to join, but Zero Two was nowhere to be found. I decided to look into this and exit my mech. I decided to go to the operating room where Hachi was.

"Hachi?"

"Yes?" Hachi looked at me with a stern face and talked through his radio. Mitsuru's and the other's voices mumbled through it. "No. Zorome. This is an important mission. Don't screw it up." Hachi put down the radio and faced me once again.

"Where is Zero Two?" i asked.

"I don't know. The search crew has already been sent throughout the facility. In the meantime, you can rest or train."

"I already trained and i can't pilot without my partner. It's my duty to worry and take care of her because we are nothing without each other. I'll find her myself."

"No! You cannot go through the facility unsupervis-" I already ran out the room and started to sweep the halls and facilities. There were many areas that have been cut off to parasites due to top secret information that's not distributed to _parasites._ Because of Zero, i was able to explore most areas, so i kind've know where i am. I cannot roam these rooms and halls without a pass though. I decide to look over single roaming soldiers. Personnel roamed the halls and most soldiers marched in pairs. I hid behind a corner and found my target. A lonely soldier with a AK-567 gun, an advanced military rifle with modern technology. I wanted for my chance for him to pass. Hesitantly, my arms grabbed his rifle and pointed at him.

"Arms in the air!" i demanded.

"Chill man! Ok ok ok ok ok!" The soldier cried and obeyed. With his arms in the air i grabbed his ID that was attached to his belt and ran with the weapon. Around the corner i dropped the weapon and proceeded to move on. Room after room, hall after hall, it seemed endless until one room was open, cracked, enough for me to see. Inside it was dark, but until my eyes adjusted i was able to see a man in white clothing. It was one of the _Priests._ The headmasters of all the Plantations in Earth, at least from what _i_ heard. The man stood over a girl that seemed to look like Zero Two who was chained up. Her arms stretched out wide and her neck was strapped to the floor. She shook about, rattling the chains. Her horns extended from her head and her eyes were deep red. _Just like when she went out of control during that fight._ I thought. _What is she doing here and why is she tied up?_ I started to overhear their conversation.

"You're not a human, yet you still continue to resist? How inhumane." The priest said. Zero thrashed about and spit on the priest's face. She screamed loudly and mumbled words i couldn't hear or was out of our language.

"I'm going to KILL YOU! Let me go!" Zero demanded.

"I think not. I demand questions to how you murdered the past stamen in Strelizia. Their lives were priceless, and all of them were pronounced dead after their third ride. Rumors say you've killed them with your bare hands, going berserk. Some others say you destroyed their minds by hacking into the system. Which is it?" The priest stood there awaiting an answer, but Zero only responded with screaming. "No answer? Shock her." Two guards pull out electrical stingers and jab zero's stomach, shocking her. "I'll be back when you can answer me." The priest started to had towards the door with the guards. I looked for cover and went behind a trash can. Luckily, once they head out the door, they walked the opposite direction. Once they are no longer in my sight, i crouch and slowly walk to the door and open the door with the keycard that i obtained from the soldier. Inside was a lab with multiple flasks, papers, computers, and other devices that seemed to have hooked up to Zero's body. Zero, knocked out, was in the back on the ground.

"Zero!" i called out. I ran and kneeled beside her, picking her up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Darling?"

"I'm here. What's going on?"

"Bullshit is what it is."

"Come on, let's get you out."


	3. Chapter 3: Lights Out

_Chapter 3_

The convoy was pulled outside of the perimeters of Plantation 13. The squad got into formation with Zorome and Futoshi's Squad on one end and Goro and Mitsuru's squad on the other. Ahead, were valleys, hills, sand dunes, and rocks in the terrain. Fuel ran low for the squad. Everyone continued, nervous, anxious, scared of the thought of being ambushed with no fuel or refueling. The squad prepared for anything possible to come at them. Dust clouds covered their path, so an ambush was most likely possible if not careful. The front side was clear besides hills and large rocks that blocked their path. Side views were clear.

"This would be bad if we got ambushed. I advise we tell the people operating the Tug-cars to stop." Ikuno said.

"She's right." Mitsuru said.

"Alright." Goro puts up the screen and changes the channel of the radio to the Tug-boats. A man appears on the screen.

"Yes Sir! This is Captain Johnson. What is it you need?" Johnson asked.

"I request that we stop and get fuel from the convoy." Goro asked.

"No can do. Orders were to send the convoy with no loss of fuel at any cost."

"What?!" Yorome yelled. "Bullshit! How the hell are we supposed to tread this No man's land if we have no fuel? Do you want to die with the klaxosaurs on our ass?!"

"We're ten miles away from our destination. We can only last by estimate, five to six miles. We won't be able to make it; worse, if we run into more of those monsters!" Mitsuru said.

"I'm sorry, but i must obey. Capital punishment is served if we fail to abide." Johnson cuts off from screen. At this point the squad was in trouble. After two hours on the plains, their fuel remained at 23% and Zorome's 15%. Up north ahead, a little over a dozen klaxosaurs charged towards them. All various sizes and types.

"Enemy 12 o'clock!" Ichigo said.

"Okay everyone! Battle formation delta!" Goro said. Everyone boosted to the front of the convoy in an arrow shaped formation. Goro and Zorome's FRANXX in the front and others in the back. The Klaxosaurs steadily came closer and closer to the convoy as much as they seemed bigger and bigger with each step they took. The roars of them shook the ground, almost tipping the fuel.

"Get ready!" Futoshi reminded. "Don't let them touch the convoy! I'll suppress fire." Futoshi started shooting them with their mech gun, taking out two but was only able to kill one.

"Alright. That's close enough! Charge!" Goro's mech pummels and kabobs many mini klaxosaurs right through their cores. Mitsuru's mech slices through them with great speed. "Don't let your guard down!" Goro added. Zorome's mech goes for the kill on the biggest one. This one was about seven hundred feet tall, taller than the mechs. They jumped for the kill and the klaxosaur's mouth, wide open, preparing to shoot it's cannon.

"These guys are nothin! We-" Zorome gets cut off by a loud alarm in their mech.

"Our fuel is low! We won't be able to control it!" Miku said, freaking out. Their mech, in mid air, shutdown. The eyes of everyone's faces froze. The world stopped. The sound of a laser strikes their mech and falls down. A huge hole blasted the hull of their mech torso. With the fuel running out, their radio transmissions were shut off as Mitsuru tried to contact them.

"Shit! Futoshi! Cover me! I'll grab him!" Goro goes to grab Zorome's mech before they are stepped on. Goro boosted his last bit of fuel to push Zorome and Miku out of the way of the stomp. They tumbled across the plains, landing in a small ditch.

"Protect the convoy! Do not go for them! Let them pay attention to us!" Konoko added.

Back at Plantation 13, I roamed the halls back into the operation room with Zero Two over my shoulder. I drop Zero Two on one of the seats and rested there. The alarms sounded and echoed the facility. Heavy footsteps surrounded the doors and soldiers busted from both exits, aiming their guns around us and pointing their laser sights at our foreheads. The priest enters the room and stands on the podium in the middle in front of us.

"I see a little _parasite_ is meddling with my convicts. You are brave to be stealing and trespassing into top secret grounds _boy_." He said with a heavy masculine voice. I only stared him down. "She is useful in Strezilia and considered a human to the people, but otherwise, she is nothing but a monster. She is _not_ human. I congratulate you on surviving three runs, but i suggest you leave her before you eventually _do_ get killed.

"You captured my partner. She was in distress and instinctively came to her rescue." I said. "I'm not going to leave her either. I've finally feel accomplished. If you make me leave her, then you are slapping me in the face and taking the medal back."

"And you had no business with government property!" The priest claimed. This statement angered me. _I'm property?_ This question rolled through my mind bouncing back and forth till it ticked me off. I tighten my fist and took a step forward. The gunmen around me shifted to me.

"Halt! One more step and we'll be forced to shoot!" Said a gunman. "Touching the Priest serves capital punishment!"

"What are you going to do? You're a mere child. Do you think just because you've saved us, you can have freedom?!" The priest yelled. "Zero Two is nothing but a tool!" A hand grabs my shoulder. Zero Two stands next to me. Her eyes were blood burning red, and her horns grew larger till it broke her white controller. Her faced was written with anger.

"We are property?" She asked. "We work for you, we protect you, we dance for you, we represent you, we clean your shoes, and yet you pay us with DIRT?!" Zero Two charged the priest. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" Zero Two is halted by a blue hair man who charges back at Zero, stepping in front of her, and elbowing her in the stomach; stopping her in her tracks. The blow is so powerful, she coughs up blood. He then finishes her off with a knee to the head. She falls over; blood splattering on the floor. She struggles to get up and eventually does so. She charges at the man this time and goes for a punch but the man counters, pushing her punch away. He spins and knocks the back of her head with his forearm. Zero Two gets knocked to the ground so hard, one of her horns break. I was stunned. I was unable to move. At that moment i felt like a coward.

"Do not try it" The man stepped on her head. He wore a military uniform, with many badges. He seemed to be a General officer from what i remembered in training. He was young, who seemed to be in his twenties.

"Get off her!" i yelled. The man slowly pressed his foot against her head. She spazzed about trying to release his pressure.

"What are you gonna do about about it peep squeak? Remember your place." The man kicks Zero Two's face repeatedly until blood pore from her nose. I struggled to move. Guns were pointed at me from all directions. Lasers left dot marks as though i had chicken pox, and the extreme stare of the man in military uniform was dead straight into my soul. The atmosphere of the room has completely changed. The man grabs zero's hair, lifting her from the ground.

"Why was she captured?" i asked calmly.

"Questioning." The priest answered.

"Why did you have to torture her?"

"She wouldn't cooperate after we pulled her aside from the squad. It's her fault for not speaking to me without knowing her place. I didn't want to do it, but she ticked me off."

"Where is the freedom your announcer at the ceremony contribute? Where is the freedom? What is the difference between us _parasites_ and the civilians!? Are we truly dirt!?" I asked slowly raising my voice with each question.

"That's enough. I'll let you go two go for now. You've already received your punishment." The priest said, signaling everyone to leave. Zero Two remains on the floor motionless. I run up to her and pick her up. Her nose was disfigured, and her right horn was shattered with half of it on the floor. Nose steadily poured from her nose. _We already received our punishment? What did he mean? Zero Two got the worst of it but i didn't get any?_ These questions give me a headache.

"Zero!" i called out.

"Hey-" Zero's head falls back before she's knocked out again.

"Medic! Medic! Please! Help!" I called out. Two nurses come inside and evaluate her condition.

"We must take her to the emergency room. Her skull has been fractured." Said one of the nurses. I stood there with cold dead eyes. I feared death most in life. But the fear was greater when a friend is about to die. I cried. I felt hopeless just like before then, when i was useless to my squad. I was lonely and afraid of being the outcast i was all my life. My mentality wouldn't want to feel that ever again. If it did, i wouldn't stand to live anymore. Seeing Zero Two get handled like that made me angry, yet also angry at myself for not stepping up for her. The man was over six feet tall. Watching a military trained Zero get downed...my heart dropped. Seeing her get carried away in a stretcher made me sad. I cry not just for her, but the past o'm reminded of. My past stupid self. Hachi and Nana rush into the room and see my crying on the floor with my knees to my face. Even their comfort and words didn't help.

On the battlefield, the convoy stopped, and Mitsuru and Futoshi were the only mechs standing. They both went to carry the, around their shoulders.

"We have lost communication with them. We have to keep moving. Push on Johnson!" Mitsuru said. Inside Zorome's mech, Miku laid on the floor, blood pouring from her side where the blast hit the mech (Sync damages of the mech affects the pistil.) Zorome is knocked out. Miku struggles to get up, covering her side with one hand, the other, climbing onto the pistil cockpit and onto the stamen seat where Zorome was. She laid on his lap.

"Zorome...please come back."

In Goro's mech, Goro and Ichigo laid on the floor. It was dark, for the light had broken from the hull damage. They sat there hugging each other.

"I do not like the dark." Goro said.

"Neither do i." Ichigo clung to Goro's arm. "It'll be awhile till we get help. I don't think we are going to make it."

"I believe in our team. We'll make it somehow."

"Promise?"

"Promise. We are family after all."

"Yeah. We have at least six miles left to go, but the others are about to run out of-" Goro clings to Ichigo tighter making her feel better and at ease.

"Is there a backup power source we can at least turn on?" Goro asked. "It's too dark to find the buttons. Feel the wall maybe?" Goro asked.

"No. All the controls should be in my hub. As i've been taught, i've never heard of a back-up power from Hachi or Nana."

"Damn!" Goro slams the hull with his fist out of anger. "We need a way to get into contact with the others but the radio is down as well."

"We'll just have to wait then."

In the operating room, Nana informed me of the mission our squad was given.

"Hiro, by the orders of the Priest, we sent out the squad for a sixteen mile convoy escort to another Plantation. I'm sorry i didn't tell you earlier. Please understand." Nana tried to place her hand on me, but i shoved it away. "Plantation 21 is desperate demand of fuel. Their squad's been wiped out and we need our mech's to go out there immediately. We didn't have the fuel ourselves to fuel them right away."

"This is not This mission was deadly and was out of the codebook to send FRANXX outside of Plantation 13's sight. I was angered and did nothing but cry, realizing the danger my friends were in. Again i felt useless.

"I'm going. Once Zero is healed, we are going to save our friends."


	4. Chapter 4: Rebel

_Chapter 4_

Mitsuru's and Futoshi's team defeated the remaining klaxosaurs in the area, killing the last one with a gun to the face by Futoshi. They were covered in blue klaxosaur blood- convoy untouched and normal. After the kill, Futoshi and Mitsuru's mechs fell to the ground, running out of fuel. Together, they all became nothing but metal. The convoy was unable to move- mechs in the way, and unable to back up with Tug-cars. The fields were barren, no water, food, or sign of life existed. Six miles away, yet they were trapped in their mechs unable to see. Captain johnson who operated the tug-cars calls Plantation 13 for help. There was no answer. Static filled the radio. Mitsuru and Futoshi were also in the dark just like Goro and Zorome and the others.

"Kokono. Are you there?" Futoshi asked in the darkness as he sat in his chair. He reached for his pocket and took out a lighter. He sparked it and created a small fire as light.

"Yes. I'm here." Kokono said, getting up from her pistil seat. "The transmissions and controls are fried." Kokono tried to get up, but when she did a piece of metal was sticking out of her leg. The piece of metal, the length of a rod and width of a small pole, stuck out. Blood filled the pistil seat.

"Kokono…" Futoshi looked at the wound and placed his hands around the wound. "Don't move okay till i tell you okay. Your body is going through the pain."

"I don't feel anything."

"You'll feel it soon enough! Just don't move yet!"

"I'm starting to feel it! Oh my god!" Kokono spazzed out and shifted the injury even more, making a loud cracking noise. "Fuck!"

"I said don't move! On the count of three, i want you to lift your leg with me with all your might. Three...Two….One!" Futoshi and Kokono both lifted the leg quickly from the broken pole. Blood leaked out of her leg. "Ok Ok! Hold that! Uh." Futoshi rips his suit and puts it over her leg tying it. Kokono screamed in agony as the cloth wrapped around. "Ok good. The cloth is set, just put pressure on it."

"I can't! I really can't!"

"Kokono-"

"It hurts!" She cried.

"I'm sorry." Futoshi presses her leg where the injury was. Kokono's pain was so much to bear, that she couldn't even scream. Her head tilted back and no voice came out. "I'm sorry, just bear with me. We can get through this!"

"Ohhh it hurtsss"

"I know i know! Just calm down. Breathe with me." Futoshi and Kokono inhaled and exhaled until they were perfectly in sync. Kokono calmed. "Here have another piece of my suit that you can bite on." Futoshi ripped another piece from his chest and put it in her mouth. "It's going to be okay." In Mitsuru's mech, They both were knocked out from the impact of falling. All of the squad was down and the convoy was left deserted. Captain Johnson calls Plantation 13.

"Hello?! We have an emergency! All of the squad has fallen! We request immediate backup!" he yelled.

At the head facility, the heart of all the plantations,all of the six priests sat around the table before them discussing problems of the them and the economically falling income of fuel and taxes.

"..What do you expect us to do? This is not democracy if the people can't choose what's right for our government, if there is even one to mention."

"We are falling and we are taking the people with us!"

"Agreed."

"I've already commissioned _Code: 062._ The squad will be killed immediately and we will find new _heros_ to help us. Zero Two, that front-line girl has grown too fond of them." priest 13 said.

"So you think we could find better substitutes for them?!" He demanded. "How would he people perceive this? What case can we falsify if they become suspicious of us?!" priest 4 said

"Enough with the questions, more with the answers. Think." Said priest two.

"The answer is simple. If some of them survive Code 062 then we'll take them in and say they were heros after a gruesome battle. We have to kill the _weak_ who are not fit for our country." Priest 13 continued. "Court dismiss."

I walked into the emergency room. Many men were in their respective beds, still resting from the battle with the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur. I immediately start to search for Zero Two. I run towards the back scowering left to right to spot her. There were multiple curtains. I hit the last row of them and Zero is on the right corner with a head bandage on. I notice something odd. She was being restrained by handcuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"Hey darling." She said in a mellow tone.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yes i'm fine." I walk towards her. "No! Get away from me. The klaxosaur inside me will attack you." Zero Two's horns start to grow and her eyes redden. She started to spazz, shaking the bed in anger.

"Zero…" I could only stare. Her face was filled with the desire to kill. I see it. After awhile she tires out and her body returns to normal.

"My white adapter doesn't fit for my horns anymore." She said with a heavy breath. "It's broken. My horn. My horn shifted in my fractured skull. I won't be piloting for awhile, so i want you to take a break."

"A break? You were able to pilot Strelezia without your adapter. If you go out of control, i can just calm you!"

"Not as simple."

"But it worked."

"Darling...how loyal." She gives a cute smile that makes me blush. "I would give you a

hug, but i don't know when my anger comes from. I go out of control at random times now. I would advise that i don't pilot."

"My friends are in danger. They were sent to a death mission in _no man's land_ and I want to help them."

"If you can handle my anger that is. I could hurt you, you know."

"I don't care. I'll be there for you no matter what. You are my partner!" i said slamming my fist to my chest.

"You've got yourself a deal... _partner!"_ She smiled.


	5. Advice: Please review

_I don't have motivation right now. It'll be awhile before i would continue. I would kindly ask for advice and what you would like to happen in the next chapters in this book. Please review below! Thanks. -AnimuFries_


End file.
